The Early Sexploits of Shiranui Genma
by Hatochan
Summary: A series of short pieces within the TI-verse documenting Genma's sexual journey.
1. Tree Boy

-1**Author's Notes**

**- ** This all began with a small snippet that I wrote for Fuyu, explaining the reason why Genma knew how well he gave a blowjob ( mentioned in Dirty Boys). I wrote that misadventure in fun, but she posted it on her lj ( and I will post it here once i reach that point in the timeline, lol) and I played with the idea of doing a series of shorts for Genma and his reputed sluttiness. Of course, other storylines got in the way and I forgot about it. Then one of her bright children made a remark and it was expounded upon by an lj friend ( HI!) and I just couldn't pass it up. And so Tree Boy was created. Since it was so fun and everyone seemed to like it, I decided again to try for a series of very short pieces, with a few longer ones mixed in, that would map out Genma's sexual journey throughout his years. Both humorous events and those not as pleasant, but just as important. Lol, almost more notes than story!

Anyway, I hope you enjoy these little bits of Genma's growing up, and many thanks to everyone who helped bring this series about!

**Story Notes**

**- **Ages are still a little wonky, these won't mesh with what I wrote in the 'Boku no' stories, but they will be the ones I am currently using as I write up my calendar and get everyone's ages straight. Even Kishimoto floundered a bit on that continuity issue, lol.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hako-sensei and his pack belong to me.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, mild anatomical details, etc...

**-----------------------------------------------**

**The Early Sexploits of Shiranui Genma**

**Chapter 1**

**Tree Boy**

" Genma-kun... What the hell are you doing?"

" Nothing, Hako-sensei."

Inuzuka Hako stood with both hands on his slender hips, staring at the backside of the youngest member of his genin team. The twelve-year-old's calls for help had echoed throughout the forest on the second day of the team's three day survival exercise, his jounin sensei quickly sending his hounds after the boy's scent.

Once Hako had heard the pack leader's baleful howl, he knew Genma had been found and the boy was alive, but there had been a strange note of confusion in the dog's call and the man had quickened his pace triple time. What had his student gotten into this time? A band of missing nin? An out of control jutsu? A wild animal? The possibilities were endless when it came to Shiranui Genma.

Now, as he stood in the small clearing where a recent storm had toppled many towering evergreens, Hako tries to make sense of the scene before him.

Namely the circle of dogs surrounding a mosquito bitten Genma-kun standing on his toes with his pants down around his hips and his front pressed against a tall stump of pine.

Hako sighs wearily and approaches the boy, the ring of canines obediently opening for him. It is not until he draws up beside his student that he understands why Genma is plastered to a tree stump. The genin's pre-adolescent erection is firmly lodged in a knot hole, the flesh an unhealthy mottling of dark red and violent purple. What can be seen between the sparse dark hairs and the rough wood is scraped and scratched.

" Genma-kun, what the-?!"

" Are you going to get me unstuck, sensei? " The boy's head lolls on his thin neck and the cunning hazel eyes turn towards his elder. Genma's expression is as lackadaisical as ever, tone of voice bored and edged with his cutting sarcasm. " Or are you just going to be a perv and stare at my dick all day? "


	2. Playground Love

-1

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, mild anatomical details, etc...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Early Sexploits of Shiranui Genma**

**Chapter 2**

**Playground Love**

" Genma-sempai!"

The weight that slams into him is less than great, but more than insignificant, and knocks him to the ground. If Genma had not remembered the fact that he is walking by the academy grounds he may have been tempted to cut first and ask questions later. Instead, the young teen simply spits his mouthful of dirt to the side and cranes his neck back to identify the enemy.

Familiar dark hair and eyes appear suddenly, then blur as his attacker crushes their lips together, soil notwithstanding. The genin struggles and only manages to open his mouth enough for the other's tongue to invade it. Genma screams angrily into the sloppy kiss, attempting to reach his kunai, despite his earlier decision of prudence. The scrawny arms about his neck are very close to choking him.

And then he is able to breathe again, the academy student atop him pulling away to rest a plump cheek on his shoulder. The thick ponytail drapes across the back of Genma's head, mixing with his lighter hued hair and itching his face.

The doe like eyes continue to stare.

Genma's desecrated lips curl into a snarl.

" Get off of me, damnit!" The boy stumbles upwards, regaining his feet.

The little monkey on his back clings fiercely, high pitched voice screeching into his ear. " Genma-sempai, you shouldn't talk that way to your future wife!"

" I'm not marrying you, Shizune! Ever!" Genma pushes his hands between his neck and the girl's arms. He tries to break her hold on him, but to no avail. The genin's anger grows at the failure. Also his embarrassment. " You don't even have any tits, you annoying little brat!"

" No tits?! No tits?! How dare you-" The girl's bloodthirsty rant is cut off by the cheerful tones coming from the academy, signaling the end of lunch.

Genma careens to the left as Shizune releases him, his arms flying outwards with all the contained force that was unable to free him. As he staggers in the street, spitting more than dirt from his mouth, Genma hears his arch-nemesis' bone chilling call.

" See you tomorrow, Genma-sempai! I love you!!!"

Honey tinted eyes watch as the young girl grabs a fellow student from the school steps, a boy with a bowl cut and green jumpsuit and words of 'Spring Time' and ' Youth' spewing in conjunction with streams of tears. The door shuts on both youngsters. Genma brushes the dust from his uniform front and resumes his trek towards home, muttering bitterly. " No boobs having- freaky ass ox strong little- tastes like milk and cookies, whiny baby- " A senbon pokes its way through a new hole in his vest pocket, its tip clean, but dangerously sharp. He pulls it from the heavy canvas and angrily twirls it between his fingers as he walks. " Gonna start chewing on senbon all the time, that'll teach the psycho brat to jump on people and kiss 'em with her nasty mouth. Gross! "

The metal easily slides between Genma's chapped lips, almost comforting between his teeth. " Now that Inuzuka Tsume... I'd like to get some of that!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------

owari


	3. Bad Dog

**Story Note: **_Aoke_ literally means blue (ao) fur (ke). The Inuzuka dogs seem to be named primarily by color. And if anyone really wants to know what breed of dogs Hako has... lol, I'll be more than happy to answer any curious inquiries.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hako-sensei and his pack belong to me.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, mild sexual imagery, etc...

**-----------------------------------------------**

**The Early Sexploits of Shiranui Genma**

**Chapter 3**

**Bad Dog**

Inuzuka Hako does not want to look into the tent.

His youngest genin and several of his pack are supposed to be sleeping in the thin tarp structure, resting until the start of their guard shift in less than two hours. Hako-sensei casts dark eyes over the other tent occupied by his other two genin, nothing but silence surrounding it.

However, a low string of whimpers and rustling material from the larger tent disturbs the otherwise quiet night. The young jounin sighs and leaps from his tree branch. _I really hope he isn't jerking off in there. That's not something I need to see... again. _Hako-sensei approaches the little shelter, frowning as a rather loud whine issues from the inside. _But I need to get Genma to understand that these noises compromise the safety of his entire team. _The brown hand pulls the flap to the side and the man peers into the deeper darkness of the tent.

A form is moving among the pile of dogs and genin that have made their bed opposite the sensei's small pack and other camping gear. Black eyes widen in an effort to make out the finer details. The wiggling on the bedroll does not stop with his presence, neither do the low moans and soft whimpers. Hako-sensei sticks his head inside and finally makes out a pair of zori aimed at the front entry. Several pairs of furry paws stretch towards the boy's legs, the Inuzuka dogs between Genma and the tent wall. He can see by the bottoms of his genin's sandals that the teen is sleeping on his stomach, twitching slightly. But the rest of the boy's body seems to be hidden underneath an enormous fuzzy blanket with softly pointed ears. Confused, the jounin speaks just above a whisper and conjures a small glowing orb in his palm.

Hako-sensei feels his heart stall in his chest at the sight.

Aoke, his largest canine, is mounted upon the fully clothed Genma, humping enthusiastically with little consideration for his bedmate. Genma, smile on his rounded face, is moaning in his sleep, apparently having a rather nice dream in conjunction with his molestation. The teen's hand rests lovingly on one large paw. " Oh, yeah... that's it baby..."

_Oh kami, I'm going to be fired. _

_--------------------------------------------------------_

_owari_


	4. Boy Talk

-1**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Warnings: **Crude sexual language, boys being boys, etc...

-------------------------------------------------------

**The Early Sexploits of Shiranui Genma**

**Chapter 4**

**Boy Talk**

" And then she swallowed it!"

" Genma, that's gross. I'm trying to eat here. "

" But she swallowed it! I mean, I'd always heard that girls spit it out, not that I think it tastes _that_ bad, but-"

" How do you know what ...uh... what _it_ tastes like?"

" 'Cause I tasted it when I jacked off once. So anyway, she actually swallowed and -"

" Shut up and eat your ramen, Genma!"

" - she sucked my dick dry and-"

" This is my teammate you're talking about!"

" - she stuck her finger in my-"

" I have to share a tent with this girl, Genma!"

" Then you are a lucky sonuvabitch, Rai... No offense to your mom, she's hot."

" Oh kami..."

-------------------------------------------------

owari


	5. Cougar

-1**Disclaimer: **Naruto and its characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Hako-sensei and his pack belong to me.

**Warnings:** Coarse language, sexual details, A MINOR MALE HAVING SEXUAL RELATIONS WITH AN ADULT FEMALE. DON'T READ IF IT SQUICKS.

**Cougar **

Genma was not a large teen.

Most of his peers were at least a head taller than the genin, the last summer spent outstripping their new uniforms long before the dark black fabric began to fade from the numerous washings. His other male teammate, an Aburame boy a few months older than the honey haired genin, was an inch taller than Hako-sensei and practically towered over Genma. But Genma's first adolescent growth spurt had not been as drastic as his contemporaries, retaining his slightly rounded face and boyish stature well into his thirteenth year.

Yet, he did not appear childish.

An aura of self assurance, bordering on outright arrogance, emanated from the young genin, matching the confident attitude of shinobi years his senior. Genma's ever present senbon waggled between his full lips, suggesting a carnal knowledge that the boy had barely even grazed the surface of, let alone experienced. He never faltered when he approached people, he never hesitated when he spoke, he never backed down.

So it was no surprise to the other patrons of the tiny dive bar on the outskirts of Konoha that the young genin was the target of the beautiful woman who had been deep in her cups all night. The stranger looked no older than twenty years, and Genma was often mistaken for a young looking eighteen year old, proven time and time again during the boy's pre and post mission revelries. Civilian girls, in particular, seemed to enjoy their patriotic duty of back alley blow jobs for the brave young shinobi with his cow like eyes and soft honey hair and calloused hands resting on the back of their necks. They never realized that their partner was barely two years out of the academy and was only frequenting the little taverns because he found they were rather lax about the legal drinking age when it came to young shinobi; the barkeeps performing their own patriotic duty.

It was also no surprise to Genma when the drunken woman threw an arm over his shoulders and whispered drunkenly in his ear. However, he was surprised by the woman's simple statement.

" Let's go fuck, cutie."

Genma had already won 2 drinking contests and cum twice into a willing mouth that evening and his little genin body was beginning to show the signs of his victories. His leer was a bit slower to spread over his face, the senbon drooped a bit in his slack lips. He was honestly unsure of what he'd heard until the woman slipped finely manicured nails under his waistband and tickled his quickly growing cock. Genma did not protest when she pulled him off his high stool and led him towards the back of the bar.

The faces of the bartender and the ancient drunks and the retired shinobi all blurred into one streak of drabness as his feet slid across the wooden floor. They passed another couple in the cramped hallway, leaning against the wall, the woman's skirt pulled up to her waist. Genma marveled at the dimpled texture of the large pallid thigh exposed, his partner jerking on his hand as he paused to stare. Then he was inside the store room, thrown haphazardly onto a pile of empty burlap sacks in the corner. The hard floor underneath was uneven and telegraphed plainly through the rough fabric.

His senbon was removed and deftly plunked into the wall's splintered surface.

Genma swallowed hard when the light haired woman straddled his hips, fingers busying themselves below his belt. He felt pleasantly heavy and floaty and undeniably horny despite his previous oral rounds with the redhead angel from earlier. He could hear the other couple in the hallway, grunting and moaning. An inebriated giggle bubbled up from Genma's chest. He watched the woman's large breasts spill out from between the halves of her loose top. The teen smiled even broader, remembering that he had been complimented on his smile on more than one occasion. The grin was replaced by a look of sudden revelation and Genma thrust one hand into a vest pocket, fingers encountering the comforting crinkle of cellophane wrappers. Raidou had shoved the condoms into his pants pockets before they left on their mission and the younger boy had moved them to his well padded vest to reduce the noise.

The woman took the little square from his loose grip and stuffed it back into his pocket, laughing as Genma couldn't stop the groan from his throat. " Got'it covered, cutie."

His pants were yanked down, his shirt pushed up. Genma slid his hand over the naked thigh at his side as warm fingers splayed over his trembling belly. The slickness of her outer lips was odd against his sensitive skin, but he decided it was the most amazing thing in the known world. Her nails dragged through his short hairs and Genma jerked.

Then the huge breasts were in his face and the genin instinctually pulled a rosy nipple into his mouth, suckling like a newborn at first, before growing needier and more aggressive with his teeth.

Genma's groan as she settled overhimaroundhimontopofhim was muffled by the soft flesh.

It was soft and wet and hot and better than any mouth and tongue he'd ever experienced.

She moved on him, making small, guttural, wet noises. Her hands kneaded his solid abs, balancing on his stomach once she leaned back, nipple popping out of the boy's mouth. Genma's vision blurred even further, the woman's face shadowed by her thick hair, her sleek body flexing, her breasts bouncing. The heat burning in the teen's groin began to swell as everything began to melt into the physical heat produced by their gyrating bodies.

Genma reached out with suddenly enlivened arms and flipped them over, unable to judge the distance to the wall and slamming the woman's back against the unforgiving wood. She grunted and said nothing, easily moving with him as he dragged her flat and fell deeper into the pliant body, arms wrapped around her thighs. He moved furiously, erratically, knowing only the wetness he was fucking and the need to fill it with his own heat.

She moaned and Genma exploded...

When he came to he was being pushed onto his side, cold air hitting damp flesh. Genma shivered. The woman was above him, leaning over, her long hair brushing his face. The genin reached up with sticky fingers and smeared them across the top of one pale mound. Laughter responded to the action.

Genma forced himself to sit up as the woman stood, both fumbling with their clothes. The boy stumbled to his feet, tripping on his sagging pants and falling against the nearby stack of empty sake barrels. Genma cursed under his breath and tried again to fasten to his fly. A soft hand covered his naked groin, obstructing his attempts. He looked up questioningly only to meet the moist lips with his own chapped ones, lipstick smudged over her cheek. The woman pulled away and gave a grin equal to Genma's usual smile, her fingers curling slightly over tender bits.

" Thanks, cutie."

Then she was walking away, weak light pouring through the open door as she exited, leaving Genma slack jawed and dazed.

_I just had sex..._

The drunkeness receded a bit more as the couple in the hall reached their vulgar climax.

_FOR REAL SEX. _

Genma took a step forward, then another, and another until he was running past the startled bar patrons and into the night with his cock barely covered by the open fly and one thought rattling around in his head.

_I have to tell Raido! _

_--nearly 20 years later_

" Good Morning, Hokage-sama."

" Good Morning, Shinobi-san."

The woman and man greeted each other as they passed in the hall, both dipping their heads in respect.

A senbon flickered with a hint of unidentified deja vu.

A golden eye twitched with horrified recognition.

Genma quickly forgot the odd moment of familiarity.

Tsunade downed another bottle after verifying the shinobi's current age and doing the math.


End file.
